mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|New season = new derps. RainbowDerp1 S02E01.png|Five seconds after the intro to the second season. Well done Rainbow... SpikeBelch S02E01.png|Maybe we need to find a different method of mail... Rainbow Dash hitting the window S2E1.png|Twice in one episode Rainbow? Maybe you should see an optometrist... Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season Lying Applejack S02E01.png|"I was talking to... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Pinkie Pie angry at AJ S2E1.png|"Chocolate milk?!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png|Kararity in action! Twilight dazed by bunny stampede S2E2.png|Ack...ow. Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. DerpyTwilight S02E02.png|"We all think you've been reading just a little bit too much, Twilight". DerpySpike S02E02.png|"Oopsie. Did I'' do that to you Spike?" Screwball S2E2.png|Discord's chaos at work. Spike being spinned around in circles S2E02.png|Stop spinning me, Twilight! You're making me do funny faces! Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png|Sorry, Spike. SpikeBelch S02E02.png|"That's it. I'm officially done with Celestia doing this to me". Spike burping S02E02.png|Buuuurp! EVIL Discord S02E02.png|This is a face that you 'DO NOT' mess with. Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png|The moment when Discord zipped down his pants... Lesson Zero Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|"Cupcakes...". Twilight Crazy.png|"You okay, Twilight?" You're making me mad. StrangeFaceTwilight S02E03.png|"I may have had too much to drink last night...". Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.png|CLOCK. IS. Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!!!'' Twilight Sparkle weird face S2E03.png|MEOW! ClockisTickingTwilight3 S02E03.png|Cute but creepy. JowlsTwilight S02E03.png|Twilight getting her chub on. Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|"I am a pretty pony... I am a pretty pony...". Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|I was under the impression that this was a kid's show... Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png|...but apparently I was wrong... Scootaloo derps after being hit by a ball S2E03.png|Scootaderp. Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! HappyTwilight S02E03.png|...really wrong... Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|'Creepiest. Face. Ever...' Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Star Swirl the Derpy. Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|Clukaderp. DerpySpike S02E04.png|"Too... much... candy...". ScaredFilly S02E04.png|Yep. VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared!!! Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png|Fluttershy needs a doctor to bring her back to life! ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" Derpyshy S02E04.png|"You should see a doctor before you really need a priest." CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|You might want to keep your mouth closed for this... Pinkie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png|Pinkie Pie is derping in her nightmare night outfit. Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png|Who derp? I derp! Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png|"Bak-bak-ka-kawk!" Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png|"Hey! Another candy! This doesn't look the least bit suspicious". Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png|Must be hard to run with eyes like that. Pinkie Pie derps in a chicken costume S2E04.png|"Bacawk!" Sisterhooves Social Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|"I just want her to understand..." Rarity looks around the room S2E05.png|"Ooo, a diamond!!!" Rarity grinds her teeth S2E05.png|Grinding your teeth is the only answer. Rarity Gasping S2E5.png|'*Gasp*'... *GASP* DerpyPrincess Erroria S02E05.png|"My tail! It's amazing!" Berry Punch and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png|Shocked and silent! The Cutie Pox Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|Oh, so it's the hair he likes... Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png|Spike is checking whether the book really says all that. S2E06 Apple Bloom shocked.png|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder!?!?!? Who said anything about murder!?!?!?..." Apple Bloom derp eyes S02E06.png|"Aww yeah!!!" May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|That's even more weird than a normal Bunny-Owl... Rainbow Dash shocked S2E07.png|You might want to loosen up on the LSD a bit Rainbow... Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png|''And she was never heard from again''... Twilight ugh! S2E7.png|Ack, dog breath! Rainbow Dash smacks into rock wall S2E07.png|That must hurt soo much The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" Balcony breaking off S2E8.png|"Uh oh...". Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". Confused Applejack S02E08.png|Don't even need to say what's wrong here. Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png|No! Not the light! Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|I will show everypony how derpy I am before I die. ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". Dam breaking S02E08.png|This is very wrong on many levels. Rainbow Dash weird mouth 2 S02E08.png|How long is my mouth going to stay like this? Rainbow Dash derp face S02E08.png|"Wing goes flap!" DerpyScootaloo S02E08.png|"Whoa there buddy!" DerpyPinkie S02E08.png|"You okay, Pinkie?" Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png|"It's gonna crash!!!" Sweet and Elite DerpyRarity S02E09.png|''"His breath...".'' Rarity can't decide S2E9.png|I suppose toilets weren't invented yet. RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png|Posing for a profile pic. Pinkie "Let's party!" S2E09.png|Squeeze buddy returns! Rainbow Dash dizzy S02E09.png|Did somepony give you a dodgy cupcake, Dash? Secret of My Excess Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children DerpySpike S02E10.png|"I'm going to puke..." UnsureTwilight S02E10.png|"Oh no! The ultimate chimera is at the door!" DerpyMinuette S02E10.png|Oh well...I guess derping can do that to your horn...which isn't there... DerpyGiantSpike S02E10.png|"Must. Express. Feelings. For. Rarity". Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie!!! S2E11.png|One of the many uses of Twilight! #1: Fishing. Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png|I think she ate to much pudding... Private Pansy derp S2E11.png|Stop it wind! Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png|"Private Pansyderp at your service, Commander!" Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png|Hurricane pushes Pansy off cliff LIKE A BOSS. Rarity making derp face S2E11.png|"We are not amused". Pinkie making a face S2E11.png|'*Bleh*' Family Appreciation Day SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Granny Smith'll do that to ya. SweetieBelleWakeUp S02E12.png|"Glub Glub Glub Glub". CrazyGrannySmith S02E12.png|Granny Smith, seen here having yet another heart attack. Apple Bloom being pulled S2E12.png|"Remind me to never look at the ceiling again...". ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|Are electrified manes in this season? ScaredYoungGrannySmith1 S02E12.png|"What's that I see?" ScaredYoungGrannySmith2 S02E12.png|Young Smith looks so adorable even when scared... Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|"Babies?! EW!!!" DerpyPie S02E13.png|Babies are not fans of derping. StartledPinkie S02E13.png|What's in that door?... PinkieJawDrop S02E13.png|"What the hay?!?!?!" InsanePinkie S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!" CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|I'm scared.... VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png|It's hard to imagine her pupils getting any closer to each other. The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|"Bathroom!!!" Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|This may have been a bad idea for Pinkie. She will throw up after this... Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|So...many...links...on...this...website... Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png| Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|She didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Note: Pinkie Promises are serious business. Never break/worm your way through one. Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|Pinkie's rage is scary indeed. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png|"Uhh... Rainbow... Could'ya let go of me?" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|Your eyes have changed colour, Cheerilee! Must be because of the cider. Sad Dash S2E15.png|"What? No. You have got to be kidding". :( Rainbow Dash getting cheeks squished S02E15.png|"Look at that sad, cider-less face, oh brother-of-mine!" Rainbow Dash surprised derpy face S02E15.png|What happens when Berry Punch sneaks up on other ponies. Apple Bloom in a trance S2E15.png|"You will obey my every command...". TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png|Warning! Flim-Flam cider may cause derpings. Read It and Weep S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie spun around one time too many DerpyPinkie S02E16.png|Nearly puking always results in derping. S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|"Is her face gonna stay like that?" S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png|Getting a droopy mouth Rainbow Dash extremely bored in hospital S02E16.png|I am. So bored. Rainbow Dash being impatient S02E16.png|"I have no time for your silly little games". SeverlyScrewyTwilightFace S02E16.png|Pretty sure being puked on is something Rainbow wouldn't like... Antsy Rainbow Dash S02E16.png|"I wasn't doing nothin'!" Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png|What a big mouth you have! Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png|"What the hay did I just eat?!?!?!?" Derpy Rainbow Dash S02E16.png|Dash, that isn't how you read a book. Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Looks like Twilight wasn't the only crazy character in season two. Hearts and Hooves Day Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, seen here having the alcohol affect them for the first time. Apple Bloom derp eyes S02E17.png|"I believe I can fly!!" ShockedSweetieBelle S02E17.png|"Rarity, WHY did you do that in front of me?!?" DisgustedScootaloo1 S02E17.png|'*Barf*' Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png|Um Big Mac... Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png|'*Puke*' ScaredSweetieBelle,Scootaloo S02E17.png|"He's comin' right for us!!!" Is It Love After All S02E17.png|'*Gag*' A Friend in Deed PinkieBigSmileS2E18.png|Pinkie Pie smile. DerpyPinkie S02E18.png|"You're gettin' kinda close there, Pinkie..." Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png|Monkeys make me derp. Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Smile 'til it hurts. Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|You can't resist these eyes. Pinkie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|That looks...incredibly painful... Cranky yelling at Pinkie S2E18.png|"Go away, Pinkie!!!" Rainbow Dash "he doesn't want to be bothered" S2E18.png|I am not lying! Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png|Beyond the point of cross eyed! ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png|Sorry Derpy, but I think you've met your match. Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png|If you look deep in her eyes, she'll put you in trances! Pinkie big smile S2E18.png|If her eyes were any bigger, they'd explode. Putting Your Hoof Down Like whatever S02E19.png|I was derping before it was cool. Rarity and Pinkie gasp at Fluttershy S2E19.png|"We... might be in trouble...". DerpyFluttershy1 S02E19.png|"Just takin' a nap outside of my house...". DerpyFluttershy2 S02E19.png|When stage fright gets the best of you... DerpyShoeshine S02E19.png|"It's the apocalypse!!!" Pinkie twisting her head S2E19.png|We can barely handle one Pinkie, let alone three! DerpyPinkiePie S02E19.png|"PANCAKES". Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png|Stop your derping Pinkie, just stop. It's About Time Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|"No more...". Twilight gonna burst out! S2E20.png|"Please no more...". Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png|That's an interesting future. SurprisedSpike S02E20.png|''"If only I'd known that his backside wouldn't be clothed...".'' Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|She'd never seen that part of Fluttershy's house before... Burnin'Dash S02E21.png|"I suppose I've lived a good life..." Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png|"Hey guys, look what I caught!" DerpySpike S02E21.png|Dizzy or derpy? Derpin'Spike S02E21.png|The poor widdle guy lost his bawance. BrownTeenageDragonEating S02E21.png|"OM NOM NOM" DazedBrownTeenageDragon S02E21.png|Those trees really popped out of nowhere. DazedGarble S02E21.png|Must... get... egg... SpikeBeingSmacked S02E21.png|''"Out of all the places to hit me...".'' Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Must...Stay ..come...no...more...steiroids! Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png|"YEEEEEAAAAAAHH"! Derp S2E22.png|Steroids'll do that to ya. S2E22 Worried Fluttershy.png|''"She knows something...".'' SuperHappyBackgroundPony S02E22.png|A little too happy... Tree eyes II S2E22.png|No worries... The pain is leafing. Ponyville Confidential CMC spinny head S2E23.png|Quite possibly the best derps of the whole show so far. Apple Bloom thinking S02E23.png|Thinking broke my brain. Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|So many girls! (Lucky!) Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'm shocked! Apple Bloom bumps into force field S02E23.png|Doesn't that statue belong in Rio De Janeiro? Force field S2E23.png|Stupid invisible walls! Diamond Tiara "now get out there" S2E23.png|Lie face much? Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png|You'd derp too if you were in Dinky's horseshoes here. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|"Mmm!!!" Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png|'MY CAKE!' Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png|Monocle too big perhaps? Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie uses Hat Smash!! It's super effective!! Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png|'*Squeeze*' TiedUpDerpyPinkie S02E24.png|'*Squish*' Pinkie gassed 2 S2E24.png|"CAKE!!!" Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|Rarity's first reaction to seeing a mule. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A wedding? Rarity derps out S02E25.png|The words Canterlot, Wedding, Princess and Royal make this happen. Rarity astonished by the task she has been handed S2E25.png|The trick makes everyone related to Derpy. Rarity begins to derp S2E25.png|♫♫♫ Get down! Get down! ♫♫♫ TwilightShockedS2E25.png|"Umm... A.J.... What're you doing down there?..." Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png|I'm a chicken! Rarity about to fall on her back S2E25.png|Herp... Twilight unimpressed by Rarity's behavior S2E25.png|...a... Twilight gets a pillow S2E25.png|...derp. Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png|Applejack, I don't want to eat your hoof... Twilight LoL face 3 S2E25.png|"I'm NOT lyin'...". Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Durr. My fiancé's so not evil, hurr durr!" Applejack lie face S2E25.png|The return of LiarJack? Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png|Err.. Twilight spinny eyes S2E25.png|Really? That's the best you can do? Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png|Tired of the wedding yet? A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|Dude... what happened to me? Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|This better be a nightmare... Derpin'ShiningArmor S02E26.png|"I'm getting married?" Shining Derp S2E26.png|He's been derping so long that his eyes are stuck like that now. Applejack making a face S2E26.png|LiarJack strikes yet again! S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|Only Rarity would be that ecstatic over a bouquet. Category:Character gallery pages